Dark Mistakes
by mila888
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't know that his Godmother is a teacher at Hogwarts that has a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

_Please note: i own only the character other characters belong to the great J.K Rowling _

_**One**_

The double doors of the Great Hall opened and professor McGonagall lead the line of first years in. They all look so small and terrified thought Meghana Medina who taught Charms to 3rd years and above. She brushed back her light brown hair and sighed. As the sorting began she suddenly felt very tired. She vaguely heard Professor McGonagall calling out names and the Hat calling out houses.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called out.

Meghana sat up as whispers rippled throughout the school. She stared at Harry as he walked up and put on the Hat. He looked so much James and he had Lily's eyes. He'd grown up so much and she cursed herself for not remembering that Harry would be at Hogwarts this year.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled out

Meghana smiled. Of course Harry Potter would be a Gryffindor. Lily and James would be so proud she thought sadly.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped as Professor Dumbledore started to address the students. The feast appeared on the table in front of her but Meghana wasn't hungry anymore. She couldn't keep her eyes from looking over where Harry was sitting. There was so much she didn't know about him and so much that he didn't know. She watched as Harry looked up at the Teacher's table but he wasn't looking in Meghana's direction. He was looking at professor Snape. Then Harry clapped his hand over his forehead his face pained. Meghana looked over at Snape who was now looking at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. Meghana looked away from him. She'd never like Snape much and wonder to herself if anyone actually did as Dumbledore rose again to make the final speech before bedtime.

Months past and Meghana managed to keep out of Harry's way. He'd already fought and knocked out a twelve foot Mountain troll and become the youngest Seeker in a century to be chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was his father's son alright.

The first time she got to actually got to see Harry close up was a couple of days before the Christmas holidays. She was walking toward the Great Hall when she spotted Harry, his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in the corridor. Meghana didn't catch what Malfoy had said but if Draco was anything like his father, Meghana thought, it couldn't have been nice. And it obviously wasn't because Ron suddenly leapt forward and grabbed the front of malfoy's robes.

"WEASLEY!" Snape was gliding down the stairs and he had seen Ron grab Malfoy. Ron quickly let go of Malfoy.

"What do you think you are doing Weasley?" Snape said in almost a whisper. Meghana stepped into view.

"He was provoked Severus" Meghana said looking Snape in the eye.

"Be that as it may Meghana, Fighting is against Hogwarts rules." said Snape silkily

"I am very aware of Hogwarts rules thank you very much." Meghana said quietly. All four students were looking from one teacher to the next." but since nothing has become of it I suggest that they all just return to their dormitories." She continued as she was looking at Harry, And all four students not looking for an excuse to get into any more trouble quickly left leaving a very disgruntled Snape in the corridor. And Meghana feeling quite pleased with herself walked silently away and into the Great Hall smiling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own none of J.K Rowling's characters _

_**Two**_

_3 years later_

The sunlight poured into the classroom making it hot and sticky. The 3rd year Gryffindors were absorbed in their book work and Meghana had nothing to do but sit at her desk and watch them. The searing sun was making her sleepy and her eyes landed on Harry Potter sitting in between his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sometimes he looks so much like James it's like he has risen from the dead she thought to herself. Meghana rested her head in her hand as she pulled some paper work towards her and stared at it not really taken in anything.

"Hey! Lily! Wait up' Meghana ran after her best friend in the crowded corridor.

"Where have you been?"Lily turned round and smiled at the sound of Meghana's voice "How do you think you went in the exam?"

"I think I did well." Meghana said as her and Lily walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was a wonderful warm day." What about you?"

"Alright I suppose. Although I don't think I put enough detail into question...." Lily trailed off as she looked over by the lake. A group of boys had another boy hanging in the air by his foot.

"Li- " Meghana began but Lily had already run towards them pulling her wand out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" she yelled

By the time Meghana had reached Lily groups of students had gathered around to watch. Severus Snape was lying on the ground panting with James Potter and Sirius Black standing over him looking very amused.

Lily said to James "what's he ever done to you?"

"Well," replied James "it's more of the point that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Meghana pulled on the arm of Lily's robes and said quietly "C'mon let's just go"

From behind James Sirius had caught sight of Meghana and ran his hand through his hair.

"How's it going Meghana?" he said in a voice that made her knees go weak and her cheeks go pink.

"Fine" she replied a lot more boldly than she felt and she tugged a little harder on Lily's sleeve.

James turned to look at Sirius and then to Meghana and then to Lily.

"Go out with me and I'll never touch snivelly again" James said with half the amount of confidence in his voice as Sirius had had.

Lily looked slightly repulsed "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid" she said

The sound of Neville dropping his book brought Meghana back from the past. Was it because Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban that she couldn't stop thinking of him? Or was it because he'd been right here in the castle last night while the whole school had been at the Halloween dinner? He was all she could think of lately, every thought, every dream...it wasn't healthy to dwell on what was or could've been. She tried to think of why he was trying to break into the Gryffindor common room instead just to get through the rest of the lesson.

As Meghana walked down to the Great Hall for dinner she spotted Remus Lupin ahead of her.

"Remus" she called and he turned round "just the person I wanted to see" she said as she made her way through the sea of hungry students.

"Meg- I really don't think it is a good time right now" he said but Meghana had caught up to him and pushed him into an empty classroom "If it's Sirius you want to talk about again I don't want to hear it" he said frowning slightly.

"Why?" Meghana said "I just want to know how he got in"

"I don't know." Lupin said simply

"You're lying." Meghana was frowning now. "You were his best friend"

Lupin was now smiling at her "You know Meg; living in denial won't make it go away. You know as well as I do that you knew him better than any of us." And with that he turned and walked out leaving Meghana standing alone in the classroom.

A couple of weeks later Meghana was sitting in her office marking essays when a loud knock made her jump.

"Yes?" she called not looking up.

The next thing she knew a photo of Lily and James' wedding was staring up her. Sirius and Meghana were standing with their arms around each other beaming next to Lily and James. She looked up and came face to face with Harry Potter who did not look happy at all. He was breathing heavily.

"You knew him" he said slowly

"Harry-"Meghana began not really sure of where she was going to go with this

"Did you know he was going to betray my parents?" Harry shouted "or were you in on it to?"

Meghana stood up "What?" she said sharply "Your Mom was my best friend "

"Just like Sirius Black was?" Harry said harshly

"Harry," Meghana said gently "I don't know where all this has come from but you have to understand, none of us knew what Sirius was capable of."

"I heard Professor McGonagall and the Minister talking. They said he is the reason my parents are dead and yet there you are with your arms around him!" Harry said darkly

"I know what that photo must look like. It _was_ taken twelve years ago." Meghana said not looking at it.

Harry's face softened and he sighed.

"Do you know what I hear when the Dementors come close to me, Professor?" Harry said finally lowering his voice "I hear my Mom pleading with Voldemort. I hear him killing her."

Meghana felt sick. She could feel a lump in her throat. Did Sirius really betray them? Surly he didn't but what other explanation was there?

"Harry I don't know what to say." Meghana said "I can't imagine what that's like. But I assure you I will not rest until he is made to pay for what he did Harry"

Harry looked at her for a beat before saying "I have never felt such hatred for someone in my whole life. I want him dead."

"I don't blame you, Harry" she said." But going after Sirius Black makes a mockery of everything your parents died for. I'm sorry you found out the way you did but please promise me you won't go looking for him."

"Everybody keeps telling me that. Doesn't anybody understand?" Harry said "Wouldn't you want revenge?"

Meghana looked at Harry sternly "Promise me, Harry"

Harry promised and he said goodnight and left and Meghana sat back down and picked up the photo Harry had left. She remembered very well the moment this photo was taken. It was just after Sirius had asked her to marry him.


End file.
